


Holding My Memories In My Heart

by Denebola_Leo



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst and Feels, Enemies to Friends, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Just another cycle on Planet B, Puppet Cloud Strife, Recovered Memories, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denebola_Leo/pseuds/Denebola_Leo
Summary: On Planet B, the cycles continue on without end. No matter how many times Chaos won, it seemed the fighting still didn't stop. But two men are on the verge of recovering all of their memories, and Sephiroth believes that brawler girl holds the key.
Relationships: Sephiroth & Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Holding My Memories In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel of sorts to Paranoia, or extra background stuff, but can be read as a stand alone. I'm still revising the chapters, but I think I'm almost halfway done with that. Think of this as a bit of a clue to later chapters. 
> 
> Thanks to Sailor Star Dust and Senigata for their beta!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Memories.

Ever since they had been transported to this world, it had been a hunt for memories, sealed away as trophies for winning battles in a seemingly never ending war. Certainly they had been promised a return to their home worlds after their side won, but Cloud was skeptical after so many cycles. The forces of Chaos had won multiple times against Cosmos, but why weren’t they back?

It frustrated him to no end.

He felt he had worked hard towards this goal, but he only had memories trickle in. His usual partner, Sephiroth, suffered the same frustration, it seemed. As this cycle neared its end, he wanted answers.

“Cloud,” came Sephiroth’s voice, “is that who I think it is?”

The blond looked the way his partner pointed, and he tried not to gasp. A Warrior of Cosmos was walking ahead of them, towards a clearing in the forest. She had dark brown hair and pale skin, and a lithe but powerful body that was covered in some skimpy tank top and leather skirt.

“...They call her Tifa,” he muttered. “Somehow, she defeated Ultimecia.”

“Hm. She’s the only one we’ve never faced off against.” Sephiroth turned to face Cloud, his green eyes showing a glimmer of predatory excitement. It raised the hairs on the back of his neck on end. “Tifa might be the key to our memories.”

Cloud swallowed thickly at the suggestion. For some reason he couldn’t explain, he had wanted to avoid fighting her. Several times he had even suggested they take on another Warrior of Cosmos; she wasn’t worthy, he would lie. But, it could be that defeating her would bring back their memories in full.

Maybe he would find out why he felt so uneasy about Sephiroth, despite the silver haired man being a competent and trustworthy ally. Why he felt he had to avoid Tifa.

Maybe, it was a trick on his mind by Cosmos to stop him from regaining his memories.

“Let’s do it,” he finally decided.

“Good.” Sephiroth nodded in approval. “I’ve been waiting for this for a long time.”

“...Have you?”  
  
“Yes. Something about her...Well. Time to regain our memories.” Sephiroth was gone in a flash, his shadow dancing in the tree canopy. 

Cloud heaved out a heavy sigh before he began stalking the target. It wasn’t anything personal, he thought, just business like the rest. Hopefully it wouldn’t be too messy, but why did he even care? She would be back with the next cycle, fully intact. Why was his heart dropping…

He watched as she stretched her back in the clearing, but her tight shoulders warned him she was on guard. She might even be aware of them right now. Focusing, Cloud gripped the handle of his sword—the Buster Sword—and tensed, waiting for the right moment to pounce.

Tifa looked about the clearing with wary red eyes. Gods, those eyes...so warm and kindly…

Cloud shook his head and grimaced. No, now wasn’t the time for this! He waited for her head to turn away before he darted out of the underbrush, his sword’s blade trailing behind him and ready to cut his foe through.

She was ready for him.

Tifa twirled out of the way, then her fist connected with the side of his face, hard enough to make him stumble to the side. The stars in his vision aided his enemy, blinding him as she delivered a series of punches to his chest and several kicks to his arm. Finally, he blocked her assault with his sword, using its girth as a shield.  
  
“You spiky-headed jerk!”

_ “Your hair looks like a Chocobo!” _

As she readied another attack, he pushed her back with the Buster Sword. Tifa flew through the air and landed on the side of a tree, her beautiful red eyes full of fury. Cloud lifted his sword and charged forward again.

This time she was more predictable, and...he could tell where she would punch, like they had fought before. She seemed to pick up on his techniques as well, perfectly dodging what should have been a fatal slice to her gut or a slam into the pebble strewn dirt.

It felt wrong to fight her.

_ What are you waiting for? End her and our memories will return! _

“Tifa.”

She hesitated. It was just a tiny pause caused by the startle of her name being called out behind her. Her eyes had widened just a fraction, and her lips had parted, too.

But, that was enough.

The tip of the Buster Sword pierced her shoulder, then cut through her chest in an excruciatingly slow motion. Blood bloomed from her chest in a way that felt all too familiar to Cloud. The phantom tang of mako soaked metal wafted into his nose, and he stared wide-eyed at the devastation he had wrought on his friend…

His friend!

The Buster Sword thumped to the ground, his arms holding Tifa as she gasped and squirmed. His throat swelled as he squeezed her closer. “Tifa!”

_ A warm smile. They had just finished sparring together right outside camp. “Oh, Cloud.” _

_ Red eyes, filled with fear. “Cloud! Please don’t die! You can’t die! There’s still so much I want to tell you!” _

_ “Cloud, are you feeling alright?” _ __  
__  
_ “Cloud...Don’t listen to Sephiroth…” _ __  
__  
_ “Cloud!” _ __  
  
_“...Especially you, Tifa. I'm really sorry. You've been so good to me...... I don't know what to say...I never lived up to being 'Cloud'. Tifa...... Maybe one day you'll meet the real 'Cloud'.”_

With what little strength she had left, Tifa pushed at his chest, trying to get him away from her while staining his navy sweater with her blood. There was burning hate in her slowly dimming eyes, hate that was directed towards him.  
  
“I’m sorry...Tifa...This can’t be real!” He grabbed her hand and held it as tenderly as he could. “Please, I-I didn’t know,” he choked out.

She stared at him with the slightest glimmer of recognition as the life seeped out of her body, her eyes never leaving his.

A chuckle came from behind him. “Very good, Puppet…”

Cloud froze. A multitude of memories came flooding back, of malicious laughter and pulled strings, of fire and manipulation. Of a woman he almost cleaved in half, but Sephiroth finished her off ‘for him’. Of burning hatred for _ him _…

“Did you regain your memories, Cloud? I understand now why we worked so well together.” Sephiroth’s voice had gone from one that was cold but not without an ember of care to that of the calm madman Cloud now remembered. Smug, sneering. “You were always mine to command.”

“Yeah…” _ No. _ “I guess...we have what we’ve wanted…” With one arm, he held Tifa closer, her warmth dissipating, just like her body. Soon, she would be purified; the sky was beginning to glow amber.

“Upset? You should stop mimicking human emotions. You are just a Puppet. Tifa never knew you the way I do.”

Cloud felt that was a lie. No, Tifa...Tifa knew him. Who he became because of her. She knew his favorite foods, that he liked Chocobos and cats, that he didn’t like cramped spaces. She kept an eye on him. She treated him like he was a real person, like he was worth something more.  
  
These feelings he had weren’t fake. These tears weren’t for show.  
  
He wasn’t just a Puppet!

Sephiroth was shocked, to say the least, when Cloud twisted around his torso and jammed the Buster Sword into his gut. Another memory almost grazed the surface of his mind when he saw the outrage in Sephiroth’s face, but it was too muddled.

“You…!”

“Go back to where you belong,” Cloud growled before he ripped the sword out, a loud squelch marring the silence of the forest. Sephiroth fell to his knees, blood quickly pooling around him, and darkness threatening to swallow him at any moment.

“You..._ fool _. Only one side can win.”

“I don’t care.” Cloud turned his attention back to Tifa, then stroked her cheek, her body becoming translucent light. “I won’t break my promise again,” he whispered, a low and loud rumble coming from every direction.

“I’ll find a way to save you.”


End file.
